The Kamen Rider Multiverse: The Dark Agito Saga
by RedPhoenix2001
Summary: Picking up where The Awakened Beings' Calling left off, Dark Agito decides to enter the land of Encantadia and rob the 4 kingdoms of the 4 Gemstones in order to activate the 4 Dragon Eyes, but doing so would require murdering the 4 Sang'gres. First appearance of the 4 Sang'gres and Dark Agito's Dragon's Eye forms.


**The Kamen Rider Multiverse: The Dark Agito Saga**

 **( _Note: The Dark Agito Saga's protagonist is Dark Agito, James Lancaster's evil future self.)_**

 **Act 1: Search for the 4 Gemstones  
**

Shortly after his defeat, Dark Agito retreats to his headquarters, The Realm of Shadows, where all the Lords are summoned. His fortress is a giant castle with Dark Agito's statue outside and giant clock tower that can oversee things that are happening in different parts of the Multiverse.

"Master, if you can't defeat Agito, then what will you do?" One of the Lords said.

"Well, I'm not mad or anything, but my younger self is just too powerful." Dark Agito said. "Wait, I remember something. Remember the monolith that I used to escape from the Realm of Shadows?"

"Yes, Master. It's still active." The Lord replied enthusiastically.

So Dark Agito went to the same monolith, which is still active when he last used it. He enters the same portal he went into before, but this time the monolith took him to the land of Encantadia, landing on the kingdom of Hathoria, where the eldest Sang'gre, Pirena, and the Gemstone of Fire, are both located.

"Who dares come here?" Pirena said. "I have the Gemstone of Fire and I'm not afraid to use it." Suddenly, Dark Agito appears out of nowhere, with the Dark Calibur in his hands.

"So you finally show yourself, Pirena. Now give me the Gemstone of Fire." Dark Agito declared. "I have plans to take the four Gemstones away in order to gain more power."

"If you want the Gemstone of Fire, you have to get through me." Pirena said. With that in mind, Pirena brandished her sword and so does Dark Agito, and the two fought for the Gemstone of Fire. Pirena tried to attack Dark Agito, but he ended up dodging her attack. Eventually, Dark Agito defeats Pirena by negating (or cancelling) her attacks, giving him the chance to slash away.

"Why are you doing this? What do you need the Gemstone of Fire for?" Pirena asked, sounding defeated.

"You see, I need the Gemstones to activate my Dragon Eye forms, in order to defeat my younger self, who is the Chosen Agito." Dark Agito explained to Pirena as he claims the Gemstone of Fire from her, absorbing into his Dark Alter Ring, and activates his Flame Form.

"May you rest in peace, Sang'gre Pirena, and don't worry about your sisters and the other kingdoms, either 'cause one day your land will be invaded by Gamma." Dark Agito declared before slaying Pirena to death. Pirena's body burst into flames as Dark Agito walks away, heading to the next kingdom, which is Lireo, where Pirena's sister, Amihan, and the Gemstone of Air, are located.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in Regios City…)**

James Lancaster went downstairs to the living room, where his sisters, Emily and Melissa, and their classmates are. The people inside the living room were Rachel Lee Avalon, the twin's childhood friend and popular girl in school, Athena Jane Verugard-Monterose, a tomboy who happens to be a skilled archer, Maria Mackenzie Verugard-Monterose, Athena's nerdy sister who happens to have combat experience, and John Royce Matthews, the captain of the Varsity who has high respect for both James and Emily, and also happens to be Emily's crush.

"I didn't expect any of you guys coming to our house." James said.

"We're the Kamen Rider Club, James, and we're not letting you do this alone." John Royce explained to James. "There's nothing that can interfere with our meeting now."

All of the sudden, James' eyes started glowing, sensing any form of danger in various parts of the Multiverse. This power is called a Sixth Sense, but the entire Lancaster family refers to this ability as "Agito Sense", and it's a power his master, Shouchi Tsugami, doesn't have.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Duty calls." James said as he opens a Helheim Crack leading to Encantadia.

"Wait, James, I'm coming with you." Emily pleaded.

"Alright, Em, just don't go out of my reach, okay?" James agreed, and the twins enter the crack and arrive at the kingdom of Lireo, where Sang'gre Amihan and Gemstone of Air are located, which happens to be Dark Agito's next stop. The Encantadians refer to James as a Kinzen (which is Encanta for Agito.) and the higher levels Ivakor Kinzen. (Encanta for Perfect Agito.) Suddenly, Dark Agito appears in Lireo to claim the Gemstone of Air. **(Note: The Perfect Agito are powerful Agitos that take on a crystal-like appearance. The power of a Perfect Agito depends on which element they harness and whether they belong to the Light or Darkness.)  
**

"There is a time for everything, so hand me the Gemstone of Air, Queen Amihan." Dark Agito declared.

"Never! I will not let you have it." Amihan said.

"If you want to kill the Queen of Lireo, you have to go through me." James declared.

The latter then materializes the Alter Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Agito and fights Dark Agito with ease, but eventually James failed to stop Dark Agito, as he stole the Gemstone of Air.

"You can get back all 4 Gemstones, right?" Queen Amihan asked.

"Why, yes. How come you want me to get back all 4 Gemstones?" James asked.

"You're the Chosen Agito, and I know you'll need more power from the Seed of Agito. As a token of my gratitude, take this." Amihan said. She then takes the Gemstone of Light out of the monastery and gives it to James. "Thank you, Queen Amihan. I must go now." James replied.

"May your hope be fortified, Timothy James Lancaster." Queen Amihan said.

* * *

 **End of Act 1**

 **Hey guys! I think I've did a continuity displacement when it came to uploading new stories for the Kamen Rider Multiverse. I promise that Chapter 3 of The Awakened Beings' Calling will be up soon.**

 **-RedPhoenix2001**


End file.
